Combustion engines burn approximately 20% of the liquid fuel that is injected into the combustion chamber. The remaining fuel is discarded through the engine's exhaust, resulting in low fuel efficiency and high emissions.
Rising fuel prices, along with a desire for energy independence, has prompted many to seek ways of improving fuel efficiency in combustion engines. Many modern engines have fuel injector systems and some have proposed modifications to these systems, such as exciting the fuel molecules with sonic waves generated by a piezoelectric current. Others have proposed reforming the fuel by forming cavitation bubbles.
One proposal is to use fuel in a supercritical fluid state by pressurizing and heating the fuel to the characteristic supercritical point.
Many additives have been suggested to add to the fuel such as low molecular weight polymers. Additives particularly are problematic because they interfere with the catalytic converter used by larger engines in automobiles to reduce emissions.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.